Trials and Tribulations
by Bridesmaid1394
Summary: For Kaycee Roode, it doesn't pay to be Roode. Will it ever get better for her? Wade Barrett/OC Alex Shelley/ OC Robert Roode/OC


_**Me: Hello everyone! For those of you who don't know, I am also Blood-Thirsty-Goth. But I decided to make a new account for a new start. :) I hope you enjoy this new story I came up with. :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone but Kaycee and Raven. That is all.**_

_**Kaycee's P.O.V**_

I sighed as I watched the television from the locker room I shared with my brother. I watched him brag and brag about his win over my best friend James. Ever since my brother won that stupid title, he's been nothing but an arrogant prick. Hell, he use to be my idol growing up. When we were growing up, he would be the protective, loving older brother. Now he's just a complete asshole. Even to me.

"I just want my brother back..." I thought to myself sadly. Because of him, I lost all of my friends here in TNA. They all think I'll pull the same stunt as Bobby. The only friends I have left are the ones I left behind in the WWE. I've been in the WWE twice. The first time was in the beginning of my career. The second was when that son of a bitch Bischoff fired me. I'm grateful that I have friends over there in the WWE. If it weren't for Bischoff firing me, I would have never gone back to the WWE and met my current boyfriend. Who? Well his name is Stu Bennett.

That's right, Wade Barrett is my boyfriend. Be jealous! Haha kidding about the jealous part. Just thinking about Wade put a smile on my face. I miss him so much. Instantly, I was pulled from my thoughts and the smile left my face. Bobby came in with Bully Ray behind him. _"Great."_ I thought. I shuddered in disgust. "Why is he here?" I asked my brother glaring at the disgusting man. "I'm giving him a ride back to the hotel duh." I clenched my jaw at my brother's tone. " Wait, but the car has only two seats. How the hell am I supposed to get back to the hotel?" I asked in disbelief.

Bobby looked at me as if I were stupid. "Seriously? You're so freakin' stupid to ask me that as if it were my problem?" "It is! We rode here together jackass! I can't get back!" Bobby was about to speak, when Mark spoke up. "It's no concern of the champ's to worry about a weak whore like you. I'm pretty sure any guy in the company you've spread your legs fore will happily take you back to the hotel. I bared my teeth and glanced at my brother who looked smugly at me. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door.

I immediately stopped and quickly opened the door. "Ohhh I get it. Don't worry I'll get my room switched Bobby so you and your fat, ugly lover over here will have the room to yourselves. Just don't make too much noise. Oh, Bobby don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad." I smirked seeing Mark's face get really red and a vein popping out of Bobby's. "Ta-ta!" I yelled. I slammed the door shut.

"Now there's the attitude girl I know and love!" I paused and looked around. I finally spotted the person who spoke. "Mr. Borden!" I exclaimed smiling. "Please," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Mr. Borden is my father. Just call me Uncle Steve." I giggled at his comment. "Sorry. It's a habit to respect my elders." He faked a gasp and pretended to be hurt. "I am _not _old!" I smiled. "So I couldn't help but overhear that 'lovely' conversation. You need a ride back to the hotel?"

I frowned. "Yeah, but everyone hate me and distanced themselves from me because of Bobby...hell even James! And he knows me better than anyone here!" I could feel myself start to get upset once more. Steve could obviously tell this, because he immediately pulled me into a hug. "Hey it's alright...I understand...but I know something that would cheer you up...well actually two things." I sniffled a bit. "What would that be?" I asked. "Well one of the surprises is back at the hotel in your new room. The other surprise is-"

"Boo!" Someone yelled from behind me. "Jesus!" I turned to see my best girlfriend, Raven Borden. "Oh my God you're back?" I looked to Steve seeing him smirk. "I told dad to keep it a surprise." she replied hugging me. "Thank God you're back! You've just made my day." I told her honestly. "I could tell. Dad here has been telling me what's been happening. I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you." she said giving me a sad look. I smiled at her. "You're here now so life is great for me." I saw her smirk, her face resembling her dad's. "Well it's about to get better!" she exclaimed grabbing my arm dragging me out to the parking lot.

"Bye dad! See you later!" she yelled at Steve not looking back. "Whoa slow down what's the rush?" I asked as she tossed my bag in the back and practically throwing me in the passenger seat. "You'll see. Now buckle the hell up!" I quickly buckled up and prayed that we would make it back to the hotel in one piece.

After breaking a few driving laws and dodged several accidents, we made it to the hotel. "Promise me you won't _ever_ drive like that again." "I won't." she replied as I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff. "Here!." she said handing me a room key. "When you see the surprise you'll thank me for driving you here so fast." she said smirking. "We'll see." I told her as I went to the entrance of the hotel.

As I entered the hotel, I saw several TNA stars in the lobby. They glared at me. I flipped them off not caring about them. They couldn't ruin my night tonight. That's when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out from my pocket. It said I had one new text message. I opened it and went to my messages. **"Room ****208."** It read. The message was from Raven. I was pulled out from my thoughts when I heard laughter. I looked toward the front desk to see my brother smirking at me. Where as Mark made sexual gestures. I clenched my jaw and quickly headed to my room.

Since my room was on the second floor, I had to take the elevator. I saw an elevator closing. "Wait!" I yelled seeing a person enter the elevator. They held the door. "Thanks..." I trailed off seeing who it was. AJ Styles himself. "No problem." he said. I felt hurt by the look and tone he used. Both were filled with disgust. I hit two on the elevator and quickly looked down. I tried to ignore the glares from AJ. When the elevator finally stopped, I quickly ran out before AJ could. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand everyone hating me. I looked for room 208. _"I hope whatever the surprise is worth it."_ I thought as I unlocked the door and entered the dark room. As I shut the door, I heard a voice.

"Hello Kaycee."

_**Me: I hope you liked it so far :3. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
